Rainbow Falls/Transkrypt
:Rainbow Dash: No dobra kucyki, coś Wam powiem! :Fluttershy: Zamieniamy się w słuch. Prawda, Bulk Biceps? :Bulk Biceps: bicepsy Nie, nie, nie! Ja zamieniam się w mięśnie! Jeee! :Rainbow Dash: Podoba mi się Twoja postawa, Bulk Biceps, ale potrzeba czegoś więcej niż mięśni i Jeee! żeby wziąć udział w Igrzyskach Equestrii! Jesteśmy Drużyną Podniebnej Sztafety i to od nas wszystkich zależy czy zakwalifikujemy się na eliminacjach. Chyba nie muszę Wam przypominać Jak bardzo ja... Yyy, to znaczy Ponyville chce żebyśmy wystartowali na tych Igrzyskach? :Fluttershy: Ja to rozumiem. I naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo chcę się zakwalifikować dla Ciebie i'' dla Ponyville. :'Bulk Biceps': Damy radę! :'Pinkie Pie': Dajcie mi ''P jak Ponyville! :Fluttershy: jęczy :Pinkie Pie: megafon P, Ponyville! :Bulk Biceps: P! :Fluttershy: Och, dzięki, Pinkie Pie. to był okropny- znaczy świetny okrzyk. się nerwowo :Rainbow Dash: Przygotuj coś na finał, kiedy już wygramy eliminacje do Podniebnej Sztafety. :Bulk Biceps:I coś na później, jak zdobędziemy złoty medal na Igrzyskach Equestrii! :Applejack: Nie tak szybko! Będziecie mieć więcej sił na podniebne treningi, jeśli zjecie trochę jabłkowym babeczek. Są przepyszne. :Pinkie Pie: P'' jak ''pyszne! :Bulk Biceps i Fluttershy: przeżuwają :Rainbow Dash: W porządku, drużyno! Pokażcie co potrafcie! Zegnij no bardziej te kolana! Energicznie skrzydłami! Odrywacie wszystkie kopyta od ziemi, kiedy policzę do trzech! szybko Raz, dwa, trzy! :Bulk Biceps: i warczy z wysiłku krzyczy :Rainbow Dash: Nie zapominaj o oddychaniu, jak jesteś w powietrzu! :Bulk Biceps: powietrze :Fluttershy: krzyczy :w ziemię :Pinkie Pie: P'' tak jak, eee... ''przykre? :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. :jadącego pociągu :Helia: Powodzenia, Rainbow Dash! Żałuję, że nie możemy lecieć z Tobą w Podniebnej Sztafecie. :Lektor: "Rainbow Falls" :Helia: Ale sprinterzy też nas potrzebowali. :Thunderlane: Szkoda, że można brać udział tylko w jednej konkurencji. wzdycha Cóż, takie są przepisy. :Twilight Sparkle: Powodzenia! Rainbow Dash To bardzo miło że zgodziłaś się być w drużynie która nie ma... eee... najmocniejszych zawodników. :Rainbow Dash: Nie zrobiłam tego z grzeczności. Wiem, że potrafię nadrobić szybkość za inne kucyki. Drużyna w której będę, zakwalifikuje się. Jestem o to spokojna. :Twilight Sparkle: Całe szczęście, że w Ponyville jest taki kucyk jak ty. :Rainbow Dash: Tak, rzeczywiście jestem super. :Fluttershy: stęka oddycha To dla mnie wielki zaszczyt że reprezentuję Ponyville. stęka Och, już sam udział w eliminacjach to duże wyróżnienie. Tylko mam nadzieję, że nikogo nie zawiodę. :Bulk Biceps: Będą nas podziwiać! :Pinkie Pie: 'P' jak 'podziwiać'! Będziemy najlepszymi kibicami jakich widziano na Zawodach! :Rarity: Uuch, a mnie ciekawi w co będą ubrane kucyki. Ale jestem absolutnie pewna, że nikt nie przebije strojów Ponyville które projektuję na Igrzyska w Equestrii. :Applejack: Dam grzywę, że przejdziemy eliminacje jeśli zawodnicy będą się posilać moimi babeczkami. :Pinkie Pie: Nie mogę się doczekać! :jadącego pociągu :Kucyki: kibicują :Ogier: To Rainbow Dash! W powietrzu nie ma sobie równych! :Dizzy Twister: Słyszałam, że w sztafecie będzie lecieć jako ostania, co znaczy że wszyscy inni będą musieli się mocno postarać, żeby ją prześcignąć. :w oddali :Ogier: To Wonderbolts! :Sprinkle Medley: Słyszałam, że startują w barwach Cloudsdale. :Dizzy Twister: No, Cloudsdale na pewno się zakwalifikuje. To najlepsza drużyna w historii! :Spitfire: Spotkamy się ponownie! :Soarin: Cześć, dobrze wiedzieć, że będzie tu jakaś poważna konkurencja! :Fleetfoot: Jeszcze dwa dni przygotowań i spotkamy się w powietrzu, Rainbow Dash! Jeśli dopisze Ci fart. :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Wonderbolts mają nosa do dobrych sportowców. Damy sobie z nimi radę, tylko musimy potrenować. Mam rację? :Fluttershy: Tak. :Bulk Biceps: Tak! :Pinkie Pie: Ha ha! z imprezowej wyrzutni :imprezowego gwizdka :Twilight Sparkle: No to, yyy, pokażmy im! Hura! :Cheerleaderki Cloudsdale: Czy świeci Słońce, czy pada deszcz, pierwsze jest? Cloudsdale! Łuu-huu! :Pinkie Pie: radośnie Gdzie można dostać takie pomponiki?! :Rainbow Dash: Dobra, czy muszę Wam przypominać co jest tutaj naszym celem? :Bulk Biceps: Ech, może? :Rainbow Dash: Żeby się zakwalifikować. Musimy być jedną z czterech drużyn, które polecą najszybciej. Bulk Biceps, ty będziesz leciał pierwszy. Więc pokaż mi jak to robisz! :Bulk Biceps: stęka :plaśnięcie,uderzenie :Rainbow Dash: Ale co ty...? :Applejack: Wybacz! Chciałam tak samo jak one, ale... :Rainbowshine i Sprinkle Medley: Kopyto w dół! Ciacho w górę! :Fleetfoot i Spitfire: przeżuwają :Applejack: ...one chyba mają lepszego cela. :Rainbow Dash: No dobrze, przekazywanie podkowy musi się odbywać sprawnie. Nie można wypaść w rytmu, ani obniżyć lotu nawet o włos! Co by się nie działo, nie wolna Ci tego zgubić! :Fluttershy: Czy naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę jesteś gotowy? Bo wiesz, lepiej nie ryzykować jeśli nie czujesz się pewnie. :Bulk Biceps: Gotowy! :uderzenia o metal, uderzenie metalu w ziemię :Rarity: Ponyville musi się lepiej prezentować. Pomaluję Wam tę podkowę i zaraz wracam! :Rainbow Dash: Ale my jej używamy! Przecież żadna inna drużyna, nie ma podków dopasowanych do kolorów stroju! Opanuj się! :uderzenia o metal :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Ale niektóre kucyki mają. :Twilight Sparkle: Niektóre mają co? :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Mają większe szanse na zakwalifikowanie się do udziału w Igrzyskach Equestrii niż inne. :Rainbow Dash: Patrzcie i uczcie się. Drużyna z Cloudsdale, Wonderbolts, to najlepsi sportowcy jeżeli chodzi o sporty powietrzne. A prywatnie to moi idole. Więc, może się czegoś nauczycie. :powietrza :Rainbow Dash: Proszę, nauczcie się! :Fleetfoot: Dawaj Soarin, podkręć szybkość! Możesz dać z siebie więcej! :Spitfire: No, mam nadzieję. :Cheerleaderki Cloudsdale: Trenuj, trenuj yay, trenuj! :Soarin: krzyczy :spadającego samolotu :Soarin: krzyczy :Soarin: Aaaaa! :Rainbow Dash: Mam Cię! :Drużyny Wonderbolts i Ponyville: się :Fleetfoot: Nie-sa-mowita! :Spitfire: Leciałaś jak prawdziwy Wonderbolt! :Fluttershy: Och, Rainbow Dash, jestem z Ciebie naprawdę dumna. Złapałaś Soarin'a kiedy tak spadał i sprowadziłaś go na ziemię, a teraz, wszystko z nim dobrze. Przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że dobrze. Soarin'a Nic Ci nie jest? :Soarin: stęka Zwichnąłem sobie skrzydło. :Spitfire i Fleetfoot: wzdychają :Soarin: Ale, eee, myślę że wydobrzeje przed eliminacjami. :syreny :Soarin: Wielkie dzięki, Rainbow Dash. pojękuje :Rainbow Dash: Ach, to nic takiego. Ale, jeżeli chcesz mówić jaka jestem super, heh, to nie będę przeszkadzać. :syreny :Bulk Biceps: P'' jak Rainbow Dash! :'Fluttershy': szeptem E, ''Rainbow Dash właściwie zaczyna się na R''. :'Bulk Biceps': Nic nie szkodzi! :'Rainbow Dash': To przykre, stracić zawodnika tuż przed zawodami. :'Fleetfoot': No wiesz, ty wychowałaś się w Cloudsdale. :'Spitfire': A to znaczy, że mogłabyś startować z nami. :'Rainbow Dash': Startować? :'Fleetfoot': Mamy na myśli ''trenować. Mogłabyś trenować z nami do powrotu Soarin'a. :Spitfire: Co na to powiesz? Chcesz być w naszej trójce? :Rainbow Dash: Ech, sama nie wiem. Powinnam być w formie dla mojej drużyny, żebyśmy się zakwalifikowali. Nie mogę być zbyt zmęczona w chwili, gdy zaczną się eliminacje. :Spitfire: Miałaś naprawdę intensywny trening, wtedy w Akademii w Wonderbolts. I doskonale sobie dałaś radę. :Rainbow Dash: się To prawda, że utarłam niektórym nosa w Akademii. Ale, ja nie wiem co moi współzawodnicy powiedzą na to. że ćwiczę z konkurencją. :Fleetfoot: Nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Zastanów się na tym, To Twoja szansa by polecieć ze zwycięzcami! :Bulk Biceps: muskuły :Rainbow Dash: Zgoda, wchodzę w to. :Spitfire: chichocze Mądra decyzja, Rainbow Dash. :do ćwiczeń :uderzenia o metal :Fleetfoot: Genialnie! :Cheerleaderki Cloudsdale: Naprzód, kucyku, naprzód! Lecisz, lecisz, lecisz! :Bulk Biceps: stęka :Rainbow Dash: Dawaj, Bulk Biceps, potrafisz to zrobić! :obręczy :Fluttershy: Eee... jestem gotowa by wziąć podkowę, jeśli mi ją dasz. :uderzenia o metal :Bulk Biceps: krzyczy :w oddali :Rainbow Dash: jęczy :do ćwiczeń :trzeszczenie :Fluttershy: Ooch! :Rainbow Dash: To wy róbcie skrzydło-pompki, a ja się przelecę i przyniosę...wwodę. :do ćwiczeń :Fluttershy: przeżuwa :Bulk Biceps: przeżuwa się :Applejack i Fluttershy: się :do ćwiczeń :pracującej maszyny do polerowania :suszarki :cięcia nożyczkami :Bulk Biceps: się Tak! :Fluttershy: chichocze :Rarity: Podoba się? :do ćwiczeń :zamka :pluśnięcie :Twilight Sparkle: Nie jest łatwo trenować z dwoma drużynami, prawda? :Rainbow Dash: To ty... wiesz? Czy ktoś oprócz Ciebie wie? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie. Są tak zajęci treningami, że nie myślą o Twoim znikaniu. :Rainbow Dash: Widziałam jak trenują inne drużyny i myślę że się zakwalifikujemy. Latam na tyle szybko, że nadrobię opóźnienia. :Twilight Sparkle: Chodzi o to, że jedna z dwóch drużyn z którymi trenujesz potrzebuje trochę więcej wsparcia niż konkurencja. :Rainbow Dash: Ale to o wiele większa frajda ćwiczyć ze zwycięzcami niż z yyy...nie zwycięzcami . Poza tym, Ponyville dostanie się na Igrzyska. :Spitfire: Rainbow Dash, pozwolisz na chwilę? :Rainbow Dash: E, jasne. :Fleetfoot: Doceniamy Twoją szybkość i umiejętności zatem... chcemy żebyś dołączyła do drużyny Cloudsdale. Tak już na stałe. :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha :Spitfire: Dowiedzieliśmy się, że Soarin nie wyzdrowieje do eliminacji, więc chcemy żebyś go zastąpiła. :Fleetfoot: Oczywiście, nie będziesz mogła jednocześnie startować w barwach Ponyville, ale tak szczerze, nawet przy Twoim wsparciu ich szanse na zakwalifikowanie się- :Bulk Biceps: Oł! :Fleetfoot: -są naprawdę marne. :Bulk Biceps: szlocha :Spitfire: No i, co zdecydowałaś? :Rainbow Dash: Wiecie, ja... :Spitfire: Przemyśl to na spokojnie. :Rainbow Dash: One chcą, żebym latała z nimi! To moje największe marzenie! :Twilight Sparkle: Jeżeli przejdziesz do Cloudsdale, Pinkie Pie nie będzie miała kogo oklaskiwać. Strojów Rarity nikt nigdy nie obejrzy. A Applejack godzinami piekła swoje babeczki jabłkowe na próżno. :Rainbow Dash: Och, ale ja tak bardzo chcę być w najlepszej drużynie! Co ty byś zrobiła? :Twilight Sparkle: Myślę, że tę decyzję musisz podjąć sama. Wyścig jest jutro, nie zostało Ci wiele czasu. :skrzypienie :Rainbow Dash: żałośnie Ooo, jaka ja biedna! Oooch! :Tłum: się na głos rozkojarzeni :Fluttershy: Co Ci się stało? :Rainbow Dash: Och, zraniłam się w nóżkę... :Pinkie Pie i Rarity: wzdychają :Spitfire: We wszystkie naraz? :Rainbow Dash: Ja... ee...yyy... potknęłam się o... kamyk i wylądowałam na mamrocze :Pinkie Pie: warczy Niech no ja tylko dorwę mamrocze gorzko tego pożałuje! :Rainbow Dash: W takim stanie nie będę mogła latać. :Fluttershy: Myślisz, że wydobrzejesz do eliminacji? :Rainbow Dash: żałośnie Będę szczęściarą, jeśli w ogóle jeszcze kiedyś polecę! wzdycha A teraz muszę trochę odpocząć. :Fluttershy: Och, nie martw się Rainbow Dash. Zaopiekujemy się Tobą... to znaczy fachowcy się Tobą zajmą, jak pielęgniarka albo...albo lekarz czy szpital. :EKG :Twilight Sparkle: Słuchaj, lekarze nie są w stanie określić na co chorujesz. :Rainbow Dash: Na wszystko! Absolutnie wszyściutko! :Applejack: Mam coś, co wyleczy Twoje bolączki! :Rainbow Dash: pełnymi ustami Dziękuję. Zaraz mi się poprawiło. :Twilight Sparkle: z irytacją :Rarity: Nic nie uleczy Cię skuteczniej, niż odrobina mody medycznej. Jedwabna gaza i brokatowy bandaż. :Rainbow Dash: To może pomóc. :otwierają się :Fluttershy: I jak się miewa nasza pacjentka? :trzeszczenie,uderzenie :Bulk Biceps: rży :Rainbow Dash: Ach, bywało lepiej. :Fluttershy: Chcemy Ci powiedzieć, że bardzo nam przykro z powodu Twojej kontuzji, ale nie musisz się przejmować tym, że nie bierzesz udziału w eliminacjach. Poradzimy sobie. Nawet mamy zastępstwo. Szczerze Ci współczujemy, że nie możesz startować, bo wiemy jakie to dla Ciebie ważne. Ale obiecujemy... :Bulk Biceps: Z kopytem na sercu! :Fluttershy: ...że jeśli zakwalifikujemy się na Igrzyska Equestrii i zdobędziemy złoty medal, to oddamy Ci go, ponieważ, wiemy że taka nagroda to Twoje, największe marzenie. :Rainbow Dash: Dzięki... :Twilight Sparkle: odchrząkuje Zdaje mi się, że Rainbow Dash potrzebuje teraz odpoczynku. :Reszta głównej szóstki: się :Applejack: Przyniosę Ci więcej babeczek! :Twilight Sparkle: Słuchaj, ucieczka przed decyzją, nie jest tak naprawdę decyzją. :Soarin: Masz wspaniałych przyjaciół. Mnie żaden kucyk nie odwiedził. Przypuszczam, że teraz dużo trenują. :Rainbow Dash: Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce Twoje skrzydło będzie zdrowe. :Soarin: Och, już jest dobrze. Ale trzymam je w cieple, bo może drużyna zechce żebym wrócił. :Rainbow Dash: Jak to, 'zechce żebym wrócił'? Spitfire i Fleetfoot powiedziały, że jesteś zbyt osłabiony żeby latać! :Soarin: A mnie powiedziały, że boją się, że nie odzyskam pełni sił przed zawodami! Więc przyjęły kogoś na moje miejsce! :Rainbow Dash: To właśnie ja miałam Cię zastąpić! Zanim, eee... no... zanim się zraniłam, rozumiesz. :Soarin: wzdycha Widać żadne z nas nie miało szczęścia. Cloudsdale nie przejdzie bez trójki zawodników, a Ponyville nie zakwalifikuje się bez Ciebie. Szkoda... :Twilight Sparkle: Nawet mając zastępstwo za Rainbow nie sądzę, że się zakwalifikujemy. Beż urazy. :Pinkie Pie: Ach! I co ja teraz zrobię z tymi pomponami?! :Applejack: A, co zamierzałaś z nimi zrobić przedtem? :Rarity: Och, może moje stroje na Igrzyska Equestrii nadal będą modne za rok. No wiecie, za zawsze wyprzedzam trendy. :kopyt :Twilight Sparkle: Czy to jest Rainbow Dash? Już chodzi? :Spitfire: wodę :Fleetfoot: Czy... to znaczy, że czujesz się lepiej? :Rainbow Dash: Ja... czuję się świetnie ponieważ... tak naprawdę nic mi nie dolegało. :Wonderbolts, Bulk Biceps, Fluttershy i Derpy: z zaskoczenia :Rainbow Dash: Udawałam że mam kontuzje, żebym nie musiała wybierać między drużynami Ponyville i Cloudsdale. Chciałam być w obu zespołach i nie potrafiłam dokonać wyboru! :Fluttershy: Och, Rainbow Dash, nie musisz wybierać nas. Wiem że kochasz wygrywać, zdecyduj się na drużynę która ma szanse. :Rainbow Dash: Już teraz wiem wobec kogo mam być lojalna. :Spitfire: Dobry wybór. Zawsze trzymaj się ze zwycięzcami. :Rainbow Dash: Ponyville. To nie tylko miejsce gdzie mieszkam, tu są tez moi przyjaciele. Kucyki, którym zależy na mnie, bez względu na to czy wygram wyścig czy nie. :Reszta głównej szóstki i Derpy: wiwatują :Spitfire: Czy jesteś pewna, że to dobra decyzja? :Rainbow Dash: Skłamałaś że Soarin ma chore skrzydło, żeby mieć lepszego zawodnika! Może i jesteście zwycięzcami, ale nie jesteście taką drużyną do której chciałabym należeć. :Spitfire: Ha. Rainbow Dash, ty jednak masz klasę. Widziałem to w Akademii, a teraz widzę to tutaj. Dużo się można nauczyć od takiej rywalki. :Fleetfoot: Już się nauczyliśmy. :Spitfire: Gotów do lotu? :Soarin: Serio? :Spitfire: Przepraszam, że chcieliśmy Cię zastąpić kimś innym. :Soarin: wzdycha Naprzód, Cloudsdale! :Rainbow Dash: Chodźcie, sztafeciarze z Ponyville! Musimy się przygotować do tego wyścigu! :Bulk Biceps: Tak! :stuknięcie :Soarin: Wasza kolej, Ponyville! Powodzenia! :skrzydeł :zegara :uderzenia o metal :Bulk Biceps: powietrze :Twilight Sparkle: Śmiało, Fluttershy! Wu-hu! :Cheerleaderki Cloudsdale: Dacie radę, Ponyville! Dacie radę, Ponyville! :Pinkie Pie: Ju-hu! Leć, Rainbow Dash! :Applejack: przeżuwa :Sędzia: Ponyville, zdążyliście! :wiwatuje :wiwaty tłumu :kliknięcia :Bulk Biceps: Jee! :Główna szóstka oprócz Rainbow Dash: Tak! :Pinkie Pie: Łu-hu-hu! :Twilight Sparkle: Jedziemy na...Igrzyska Equestrii! :aparatu :Rainbow Dash: Ach, nie będę zaprzeczać. Kocham wygrywać! Ale gdybym musiała kiedyś wybierać między zwycięstwem a lojalnością wobec przyjaciół, to zawsze wybiorę przyjaciół. Bo chociaż uwielbiam zajmować pierwsze miejsce, to ich uwielbiam o wiele bardziej. :i napisy końcowe wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Rainbow Falls Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu